Amy's Collection of Songfics
by XOXheartAmy
Summary: All have some hints of Romy but also focus on Scott/Jott bashing, Duncan bashing... Basically, anyone/pairings I don't like bashing and pairings I like, such as Jonda and Kiotr. Nothing over T-Rated, ratings and summaries at the start of each chapters!
1. Part 1: Auf Achse

**Summary: **Remy tries to convince himself that Rogue is "just another girl". Sequel is 'My Same'.

**Rated: **T

* * *

**I don't own the X-Men. Stan Lee owns them, and Franz Ferdinand own the song.**

**Style Key:**

_**text**_ - song lyrics

* * *

**_Auf Achse_**

He was doing it again. His marriage to Bella Donna had gone tits-up after her idiot brother got killed, so, now, he was back here, in this hole of a town, hiding in a tree, spying. He couldn't deny that Bella was beautiful, but the woman he was gazing at... Well, he had never seen a more perfect body - albeit always covered - but, _Dieu_, his attraction to her was more than physical... He _thought_ at least.

_**You see her, you can't touch her,**_  
_**You hear her, you can't hold her.  
You want her, and you can't have her,  
You want to but she won't let you.**_

He loved everything about her. Her hair - so unique with those two white stripes; her eyes - he had never seen, nor stolen, any emeralds with a more beautiful colour or depth. Her eyes! The first time he'd seen them he've have died a happy man if he could've drowned in those gorgeous, green gems.

_**You see her, you can't touch her,**_  
_**You hear her, you can't hold her.  
You want her, and you can't have her,  
You want to but she won't let you.**_

She was lonely too. It was definitely her powers that made her that way, always avoiding human contact. To him, she was just all the more intriguing because of it. It tore him up inside that she kept pushing him away.

_**She's not so special so look what you've done, boy,  
**__**She's not so special so look what you've done, boy.  
**__**She's not so special so look what you've done, boy,  
**__**She's not so special so look what you've done.**_

Well, if she was going to push him away, maybe he _should_ just stay away, after all, she was just a _femme_. She wore makeup, she had long hair - it looked a little longer than it had been the last time they'd seen each other, before the Apocalypse fiasco... And breasts - no amount of clothing could cover them - and, _Dieu_, _those_ were definitely bigger! He'd royally screwed up, though, using her to rescue that deadbeat _bâ__tard_ who was stupid enough to be captured by Julien and his damn Rippers in the first place. He'd blown it. Big time.

_**Now you wish she'd never come back here again,  
Oh, never come back here again.**_

He'd tried to fix that mistake, yes, giving her the Queen of Hearts after the X-Men pulled them out of the bayou, but she'd still left with them. Didn't she understand how he felt?

_**You see her, you can't touch her,**_  
_**You hear her, you can't hold her.  
You want her, and you can't have her,  
You want to but she won't let you.**_

_**You see her, you can't touch her,**_  
_**You hear her, you can't hold her.  
You want her, and you can't have her,  
You want to but she won't let you.**_

'Course, it really didn't help matters when he said she "had people watching over" her. It was like he was _admitting_ he was practically stalking her...

_**She's not so special so look what you've done, boy,  
**__**She's not so special so look what you've done, boy.  
**__**She's not so special so look what you've done, boy,  
**__**She's not so special so look what you've done.**_

No wonder she didn't want him. Her exact words had been, "Ah'm goin' back with thah X-Men, ah don' care what yah do". There. Plain and simple. Black and white. She didn't care, so why should he? So what if he was captivated? So what if he couldn't get her out of his head? Maybe... Yes, that was it. She was a sort of kindred spirit. Mystique, her 'mother' had used her for her powers, just as Jean-Luc had used him. They'd both been adopted, not for love, but for another, 'better' purpose. They were both Southerners in a state full of Yankees. Yes, that was why he was drawn to her. They had something in common.

_**And now I'm nailed above you,  
**_**_Gushing from my side, it's with your sins that you have killed me.  
_**_**Thinking: of you sins I die,  
Thinking: how you'd let them touch you.  
How you'd never realise that I'm ripped and hang forsaken,  
Knowing: never will I rise,  
Again.**_

But, if they _were_ kindred spirits, why did she open up to the other X-Men and not him? Yeah, she'd told him _some_ stuff, like how she hated herself for what she did to Mystique, but surely the rest of her team knew that? "Know your team mates' strengths and weaknesses" and all that jazz. She couldn't touch physically but they could touch her emotionally, by understanding her. Why wouldn't she let him do that? He liked her, _really liked her_, but she'd rejected him so much he wondered if he really did have a special place in her heart.

_**You see her, oh, you hear her,  
Oh, you want her, oh, you want to.  
You see her, you hear her,  
You want her, you want to.**_

She had finished changing for bed (he'd looked away when the clothes came off, _Tante_ would've been pissed if she thought she'd raised a Peeping Tom) and, once he was sure she was covered, looked back to see her cradling a piece of paper in her hands... No, not paper, but card. A playing card. The Queen of Hearts. _His _Queen, _his_ Lucky Lady. He watched her, his heart swelling at the sight of her kissing the card, her mouth framing inaudible words to the image, before crawling under the covers, clutching it to her chest and falling asleep. The serene smile on her face sending tingles along his spine, throughout his very being. He _did_ have a special place in her heart after all.

He settled himself on the wide, flattish bough, his back resting against the trunk, his eyes drifting shut as he followed her to dreamland. He had never felt this way before. Who was he trying to kid? Try as he might, he couldn't deny these feelings for her.

Looked like Remy LeBeau, ladies' man extraordinaire and the best damn thief in the world, could fall in love after all - and it was with the spunky, Mississippi gal named Rogue.

* * *

**So how was it? I really hope it was okay.**

_Auf Acshe_** is German for **_On Axle_**. I've often wondered if Alex Kapranos and Paul Thomson have been on crack or something every time they write a song.**

**The sequel should be out soonish. Keep your eyes peeled!**

**Hit that button**

**l  
l  
V**


	2. Part 2: My Same

**Summary:** Rogue contemplates her feelings for Remy. Sequel to 'Auf Achse'.

**Rated: **T

* * *

**I don't own the X-Men. Stan Lee owns them, and Adele owns the song.**

**Style Key:**

_**text**_ - song lyrics

* * *

_**My Same**_

_**Aye aye, aye aye,  
Aye aye, aye aye.  
**__**Aye aye, aye aye,  
Aye aye, aye aye.**_

The first thing she noticed when she woke was that she had a playing card clutched to her chest. Ah, yes, she had been thinking about Gambit, wishing he was back, feeling almost as if he _were_ back.

_**You say I'm stubborn and I never give in,  
**__**I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening.**_  
_**You say I'm selfish, I agree with you on that,  
I think you're giving, I think way too much in fact.**_

But, then again, she always had been pretty strong-willed and never really believed that Gambit was actually gone. She would swear black was white if she wanted to.

_**I say we've only known each other a year,  
You say pfft, I've known you longer my dear.  
You like to be so close, I like to be alone,  
I like to sit on chairs and you prefer the floor.**_

She sat and wondered for a bit. Why was she suddenly wishing he was here? They were polar opposites. She was untouchable and he was a man-whore. Sex involved touch, the one thing she could never have.

_**Walking with each other, think we'd never match at all,  
But we do.  
But we do, do, do, do,  
But we do,  
But we do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do.**_

But, the wonderful thing was, when she was around him, touch didn't matter. Her insides turned to jelly and her heart started pounding when he simply _looked at her _with those gorgeous red-on-black demon eyes. He might be a man-whore, but he never seemed to look at other women when he was near her. Lots of women were flashing for beads when he "borrowed" her and took her to New Orleans. He didn't look at a songle one, save for a couple of polite smiles, the entire time. They were the perfect match.

_**I thought I knew myself, somehow you know me more,  
I've never known this, never before.  
You're the first to make up whenever we argue,  
Don't know who I'd be if I didn't know you.**_

She smiled, thinking of New Orleans. Not long before, she had, had a psyche overload and they had gone out of control. After that, Mesmero, Mystique and Apocalypse had forced her to absorb every mutant in the X-Men, Acolytes and Brotherhood. The voices had been driving her crazy but, around Gambit, they were quiet. If it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't be herself.

_**You're so provocative, I'm so conservative,  
And you're so adventurous, I'm so very cautious.  
Combining, you'd think we wouldn't,  
**__**We do.  
But we do, do, do, do,  
But we do,  
But we do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do.**_

She'd pushed him away so many times, even if he did help, but, thankfully, he kept soming back. It wasn't her fault. She _wanted_ him to be near her, the way they had been in New Orleans, but it was an ingrained habit, keeping people away, but he wouldn't take "No". It was irritating but, at the same time, sweet and endearing, and she just couldn't help but love the attention.

_**Aye aye, aye aye,  
Aye aye, aye aye.**_

Her thoughts had occupied her during her shower and getting dressed. She had been quiet during breakfast, even when Bobby accidentally froze her coffee because he got in a fight with Ray over the waffles. Now, she was back in her room, gazing at the Queen of Hearts. God, she missed him.

_**Favouritism ain't my thing,  
But in this situation I'd be glad.  
Favouritism ain't my thing,  
But I'd be glad to make an exception.**_

She missed him like a lover, but knew they could only ever be friends. She'd take what she could get with her mutation foiling every attempt at a relationship, though. It was nice having someone of the opposite sex who wasn't your "father" or brother not be afraid of your vampiric powers. He was her best bet at someone to... love...? even if it was only from afar.

_**You say I'm stubborn and I never give in,  
**__**I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening.**_  
_**You say I'm selfish, I agree with you on that,  
I think you're giving, I think way too much in fact.**_

_**I say we've only known each other a year,  
You say pfft, I've known you longer my dear.  
You like to be so close, I like to be alone,  
I like to sit on chairs and you prefer the floor.**_

_**Walking with each other, think we'd never match at all...**_

A sudden noise outside woke her from her reverie. The object of her thoughts and affections had, apparently, fallen from the tree outside her room and landed gracelessly on his backside below it. She watched as he looked around confusedly, as if unsure of how he managed to get there. It was pretty cute seeing him all flustered and lost-looking. She gave the most un-Rogue giggle at the sight before vaulting off her balcony and into the tree. Not a moment later, she had climbed to the bottom and knelt by him. She could see the leaves that he had disloged in his trip downwards littering the ground around him. He was real. He was _here_. The fact that he had obviously been spying on her was an minor, and completely irrelevant, detail. Their eyes met and she could see a sudden decision form in his mind from the intense glow in his crimson irises, and, the next thing she knew, he had leaned up and captured her lips with his.

_**But. We. Do.**_

Then he slumped to the ground, unconcious, while his thoughts and, most importantly, _feelings_, whirled around her head. He loved her. Despite her mutation he _loved_ her. Cradling his head in her lap, she smiled contentedly at some of his ideas. He had been thinking up ways around her mutation, just for her, so she could have a real relationship, touching and everything. She blushed a little at his ideas for in the bedroom behind closed doors.

When he woke up, she decided from the question he had been thinking, she was going out to dinner - on her very first date with the man she loved.

* * *

**Aww!**

**Cute and fluffy and... Pass me the sick bag, I'm gonna hurl at the sugary-sweetness overload!**

**Hit the button!**

**l  
l  
V  
**


	3. Someone Like You

**Summary: **Bella Donna comes to Bayville to find Remy, but she's in for a shock.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Ellaw! Long time, no update. Sorry. Due to various unforeseen (even by Irene), troublesome and downright irritating circumstances, I've been too busy and unable to update or ~gasp~ even write.**

**Anyhoo, I heard this song (and subsequently bought the album) and thought: angsty Romy! Then I thought: angsty Romy with Bella Donna! Then, I thought: _angsty Bella Donna_! I don't think I've ever seen a fan/songfic from her POV before and so I decided this would be kinda fun.**

**She's slightly OOC, mainly because regular, insane, homicidal, Remy-obsessed (huh, sounds like me...) Bella wouldn't feel something this deep so I've made it like this:  
Bella is really in love with Remy, but he doesn't love her back. He left with Buckethead and figured she might get the message so... Well, I'll just let you read on and find out.**

**Marvel owned by Stan Lee (and Disney, apparently... curses!), Adele owns the song. Funny how so many of her songs fit my songfic ideas.  
**

**Enjoy!**

_Flashbacks  
'thoughts'  
**song lyrics**_

_

* * *

_

She had searched high and low and finally – thanks to his cousin, Emil, who had followed some of his credit card purchases – had tracked him to Bayville, New York. A little more searching and she found a 'School for Gifted Youngsters' which, thanks to various news broadcasts, she knew was really a school for mutants. Even if he wasn't there, there was the chance they may know where he was.

She bypassed the mansion's security system easily and was suddenly struck by a thought: _'What if they weren't even in?'_ Just to make sure, she looked through the window to see some sort of recreation room and, frankly, it was a shock.

_**I heard that you're settled down,  
That you  
Found a girl and you're  
Married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things  
I didn't give to you.**_

A girl lay on one of the sofas in the room, her attention the book resting on her distended belly. _'She couldn't have been much older than herself,'_ Bella mused before inhaling sharply. Remy had entered the room and placed a large bowl of what looked like cookie dough ice cream with red chillies and mustard on a small table to the girl's right. The girl lowered her book to smile at Remy and Bella instantly recognised her. She was the girl who had gone with Remy to rescue Jean-Luc – Julien had described her perfectly: chestnut-brown hair with two white streaks at the front, maybe a little longer and curlier that Julien had said; sparkling green eyes; very pale skin. There couldn't be that many girls in New York that looked like that. What happened next was the shock. Remy gently lifted the girl's legs so he could sit down and draped her legs over his lap and caressed her stomach lovingly, leaning in to kiss her softly. That was when she saw the wedding band on his finger... And a matching one – along with the large emerald rock that she recognised as having belonged to his adoptive mother, the one he was supposed to have given her – on the girl's. They were... married? The girl, Rogue, she vaguely remembered, was _pregnant_?

Bella's heart sank. Maybe he didn't love her, then... She could recall, now, that she had always been the one saying 'I love you', to which he had normally said – after a little hesitation – 'Me too'. He had never said 'I love you too', or had said 'I love you' first.

_**Old friend  
Why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back,  
Or hide from the light.**_

She turned away to return to her hotel room. Not knowing how long it would take to find him, she had booked it for months. Maybe she could sight-see for a bit, or try to bump into Remy when he was out and about – preferably alone – and end it properly. Now that she thought back on it, his sudden departure and refusal to actually assist in the wedding planning (although she attributed _that_ to his being male) were probably signs that she just wasn't for him. His none-too-effective way of telling her it was over and that they should find people who loved them in return.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over.**_

Despite the increasing desire to leave town immediately, she stayed. Call her a glutton for punishment but she just wanted to see him once. Maybe, if she was lucky, he would take one look in her clear, blue eyes and realise he loved her. If you love something, set it free, and if it comes back, it was meant to be yours. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Perhaps they applied to her relationship with Remy... Or maybe not.

_**Never mind,  
I'll find someone like you.  
I wish nothing but the best for you too.  
"Don't forget me," I beg.  
I remember you said:  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead."  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead.**_

It hurt to see him happy like that. Certainly, he'd never been so contented with her, a regular Susie-Homemaker, bringing his pregnant wife her strange cravings and running his hands over the belly that housed his unborn child. Had it been her to marry him, he probably would have gone gallivanting off all over the globe, stealing and adventuring, while she stayed in New Orleans, raising any children they would have and fulfilling her duties as Matriarch of the combined Guilds. Perhaps there were other Thieves who would have her – she always considered herself a fairly attractive woman – or maybe even someone from her own Guild. Or a civilian, the choices were endless. Of course, they'd need that melt-in-the-mouth voice and accent to match, and probably a penchant for trench coats and poker, but other than that, did she really need Remy LeBeau?

_**You know how the time flies.  
Only yesterday,  
It was the time of our lives.  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze,  
Bound by the surprise  
Of our glory days.**_

_Bella Donna Boudreaux had been enamoured with Remy LeBeau, the handsome Cajun mutant, since she had first laid eyes on him at ten years old. Barely a few months later, he had been adopted by Jean-Luc LeBeau – the Patriarch of the Thieves' Guild, rival to her family's: the Assassins' Guild – and subsequently became her enemy. That hadn't prevented the Romeo-and-Juliet-esque romance that blossomed. Their first time together had been at the tender age of thirteen and she knew, she just _knew_, that she loved Remy LeBeau with all her heart and soul. Not long after, their families discovered the affair but – rather than have them punished – peace talks began and an idea was soon conceived that the young lovers were to be married at eighteen to create an unbreakable peace treaty and to unite the Guilds. Naturally, Bella had been thrilled with the idea. She and Remy's soon-to-be sister in-law, Mercy, became fast friends and had so much fun planning their weddings together._

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over.**_

She only had a few things to pick up before she left town and returned to Louisiana. She really had wanted to see him once more. It was dreary work, wandering around the supermarket. Gum; shampoo; those Twiglet things that looked like knobbly, stick-shaped pretzels. She headed to the pharmacy aisle – stupid one week a month – and there he was. It was funny, in some sick, twisted way, that she hadn't noticed she'd hung around for two months, waiting for him to see her once more. The baby must have been born, then.

_**Never mind,  
I'll find someone like you.  
I wish nothing but the best for you too.  
"Don't forget me," I beg.  
I remember you said:  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead."**_

She wondered if it was anything like him. Would it have his eyes? Or hers? Or a mix of the two? She briefly imagined a baby with green-on-black eyes and its mother's white streak. Would it grow up to be a ladykiller, like its father – assuming it would be a boy – or perhaps an introvert, like its mother. Would it have a Cajun accent, or Mississippi, or maybe a mix of the two, like its eyes? Or would it have a boring, old New York accent. She smiled a sad smile at the thought of the baby have a criminal for a father, perhaps it would be raised a Thief too, speaking with a typical, New York gangster voice. Hopefully the child wouldn't have its father's terrible luck with childhood and be raised well. She was sure it would, Remy spoke often of his misery living on the streets, she was sure he wouldn't inflict that on his child.

_**Nothing compares:  
No worries or cares,  
Regrets and mistakes,  
They're memories made.  
Who would have known  
How bittersweet this would taste?**_

_It all went wrong. A man named Erik Lensherr arrived in town not long after Remy turned eighteen (Bella only had three more months to go) and requested him for a job of undisclosed length for a considerable sum of money. The man was obviously a mutant and so, Remy signed the contract and headed to Bayville with the man who went by the moniker, Magneto._

_Soon after Bella's eighteenth birthday, Remy hadn't returned so her brother, Julien, organised his little gang, 'The Rippers', to kidnap Jean-Luc in the hope that Remy would return to save him. It had worked. Remy arrived to save the day and Julien's true motive was revealed: to stop 'dat filthy t'ief marryin' his _soeur_'. When the Guilds found out, Julien was demoted from 'heir to Assassin Patriarchy' to 'head of street gang' (and his body was found a few weeks later, riddled with bullets and abandoned in a dumpster, courtesy of a rival gang). Remy stayed, though, but not for long. Just long enough to gather more of his possessions and return to Bayville, where he had obviously been for at least two years - he had been a hard man to find. Now, a part of her wished she never had._

_**Never mind,  
I'll find someone like you.  
I wish nothing but the best for you.  
"Don't forget me," I beg.  
I remember you said:  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead."**_

She walked down the aisle towards him, ignoring the horrible irony of the action. He was picking up diapers and pacifiers. It was strange seeing him carry out such mundane, domestic activities, like he'd never been that chance-taking, happy-go-lucky Thief she'd loved almost all her life.

_**Never mind,  
I'll find someone like you.  
I wish nothing but the best for you too.  
"Don't forget me," I beg.  
I remember you said:  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead."**_

She was so near to him now, barely three paces away. If she spoke now, even rather quietly, he would notice her. She opened her mouth and said, "Remy?"

_**Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead.**_

Remy turned to face her, his strangely beautiful glowing with that inner fire. She faltered under his intense stare and dropped her purchases before turning on her heel and running from the store.

Remy watched after the blue-eyed woman with the blonde braids. She was familiar, but, for the life of him, he just couldn't place who she was.

* * *

**Aww. I'm feeling kinda sorry for Belle, now. I love it when people put a new spin a character you don't really like. Like movie-verse Bobby (can't stand him), but Tamarai's _Star Crossed and Everything After_ had me feeling really sorry for him at the end. Or her _Lucky Gamble_, where Emma Frost isn't the Queen Bitch, but a really kind character who wants to atone for her past mistakes. It's kinda nice feeling like that, like you don't really have the full measure of a person until you've walked a mile in their shoes.**

"Den y're jus' a mile away an' have deir shoes."

**Yes, thank you, Remy. Anyhoo, if you liked my 'new spin on a rather unlikeable character' fic, you should really read those two by Tamarai. Utter genius, her stuff. Chellerbelle's _Don't Ruin The Upholstery_ series and _Penetrating the Engine Core_ are also a good reads for 'new spin on Bobby'.**

**So, after the essay-style ANs, review please and let me know what you think. Do we like this new version of Bella or do we prefer the Amy-esque Bella (y'know, the one that's almost entirely like me... that includes the homicidal tendencies ~innocent look~)**

**You know what to do:**

**Hit the button!**

**l  
l  
V**


End file.
